


The Haunting Of Jennie Kim

by loosenoodlepoodledoodle



Series: Meaningful Works [12]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Depression, F/F, Hatred, LGBTQ Themes, Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosenoodlepoodledoodle/pseuds/loosenoodlepoodledoodle
Summary: Why do the haters single out Jennie Kim?It's too much...just too much.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Series: Meaningful Works [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672393
Kudos: 26





	The Haunting Of Jennie Kim

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a ghost story. The title is a metaphor. I thought briefly about calling it "The Exorcism Of Jennie Kim" but that muddled the metaphor even more, and was a bit too extreme for such a short story.

It was as predictable as it ever was. Jennie Kim, far too world-weary for a young woman of her age, shut off her phone and withdrew, even as she yet sat onstage before the cameras. She stared off into space, avoiding the eyes of everyone around her; but of course in that crowded space she could see the reactions of her bandmates out of the corners of her eyes.

The show, unimportant in the grand scheme of things, soon ended, and Jennie found herself wandering through a daze. She emerged backstage, in a sudden embrace.

“I wish I could get my hands on those haters, just once,” growled Lisa, grimacing through her tear-streaked visage.

“It’s not fair,” said sad, sweet Jisoo. “They always single you out. Why?”

“It’s because they’re jealous of you the most.” Ah, Rosé. Always better at cheering Jennie up than the other two. Jennie still felt Rosé’s arms around her waist, so she leaned backed into her. Rosé’s arms tightened, and the pain lessened, if only for a moment.

***

She stayed in the dorm the next day. Lisa and Jisoo both had television schedules to work around, so they were gone. Jennie had planned to just lay around in bed all day, but someone else was there to stop her.

“Come eat breakfast with me,” said Rosé. Jennie wanted to tell her no, to leave her alone, to just let her be, forever. But seeing her friend there in the doorway, with the smell of toast, _buttered_ toast(!), wafting in, was the hand she needed to be given.

They sat together on the living room floor, backs pressed against the sofa. Plates empty, Jennie began to think of what excuse could get her back into bed, not that her eyelids were heavy or anything.

“We need—er, we should talk,” said Rosé. Jennie looked at her blankly.

“I know you’ve heard this all before, but you can’t let them get you down. You’ve—”

Her lips were silenced by Jennie’s finger pressing against them.

“You’re right; I have heard this before. So unless you’ve got something new to add, I don’t need to hear it again.”

Rosé waited, then slowly pulled Jennie’s hand away from her face. She held on to it, until Jennie could no longer continue looking away.

“It hurts me, Jennie, to see you in pain like this.”

“I’m not in pain…” but she felt the tears in her eyes immediately betray her.

“I love you, Jennie. Do you love yourself?”

She opened her mouth to respond, but no sound could come out.

“Jennie?”

She shook her head. “I don’t know,” was the best she could muster.

Rosé got up, pulling Jennie to her feet. She laid her down on the sofa proper, and snuggled beside.

“Oh, what am I going to do with you?” she whispered sadly.

“What do you mean?” said Jennie.

“I don’t know how to help you. I want to, but everything I can think of, you’d just push back.”

_Everything?_ But Jennie set the thought aside. Instead, she laid there quietly, in Rosé’s arms.

“Jennie? Please, say something.”

“Rosé…I can’t lie to you. I don’t hate myself, not really. But I don’t feel like I, _deserve_ , to be here with you. To be famous. I mean, I want to be here, and I want to love myself, but it’s so goddamn hard sometimes…”

“I love you, Jennie.” Jennie’s voice caught in her throat. “I want to heal you, but I don’t know how. Isn’t there anything I could do to make you feel loved?”

Jennie found her voice again. “I do feel loved. It’s just not enough.”

“What is it then?” Jennie felt Rosé shift around. “Tell me, what would be enough?”

She looked at Rosé’s face, above hers now, and so close. _Maybe there’s one thing_ , she thought. She closed her eyes, and puckered up her lips.

She felt Rosé, soft and wet, pressing her kiss against her, tasting her timid tongue. She felt a tingling sensation in the back of her head, and a warmth that spread from her blush to her core, and thence on, whither it may.

“You look happy,” said Rosé.

_Happy_ , thought Jennie, _and ashamed_. She tried, but couldn’t keep certain thoughts at bay.

“Do you want to go back to bed now?” asked Rosé.

“No,” She knew that she might never leave it for the rest of the day.

She gave Rosé a subtle sort of look. “I want to take a shower, instead.”

***

They ended up in the bed, anyway.

“Do you want to go on a date with me?”

Rosé had to laugh. “Usually the date is before, not after.”

Jennie giggled. “I don’t mean anything big. Like, let’s just get coffee and cake down the street. And then bring lunch back with us for later.”

Rosé smiled at her. “I’d love to.”

They did the best they could to remain anonymous, but they knew it was ultimately futile. You couldn’t be members of YG Entertainment’s flagship group and not get noticed in public. Soon they were being watched, and it didn’t take a body language expert to recognize that something wonderful had changed between the two of them, something for the better.

The afternoon rolled around, and the others returned home. Jisoo’s eyes were practically brimming.

“Is it true, what everyone is saying?”

She looked at them, sitting side by side, and she had to clutch her chest from witnessing the beauty of it.

Lisa was a bit more cool.

“You know what? It’s about time,” was all she had to offer.

They hung out together, alternating between flipping channels and talking about their day. Jennie and Rosé of course kept certain details to themselves. All in all, the demeanor of the dorm had changed completely from the night before.

Finally, the time for dinner approached. Conversation stopped, and Jennie felt some of the bad thoughts return. She slipped out, back into her room, to check her phone. Rosé followed her.

“Jennie…”

Jennie felt suddenly embarrassed, and she didn’t try to hide it.

“I’m not going to try to stop you, Jennie. I love you, and I trust you. I’m here for you, and I want you to know that.”

Jennie felt overwhelmed; it was almost a sensation like falling.

“I love you, too. I just want to check and see…see if it feels the same way now.”

Rosé stood behind her, wrapping her arms around her middle. Jennie leaned back into her, and checked her phone.

“It’s all still there, the old hate. But there’s love there, too. I couldn’t see it before, or maybe I discounted it. And while I still hurt inside, I can tell, it’s not as much. I’m even kind of hopeful, that I’ll get through this. That I’ll get better, someday.”

“That’s all I can ask for,” said Rosé, and they kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> A while ago I saw that video of BLACKPINK on a TV show, and you could see Jennie reacting to hate comments. It broke my heart, especially when Rosé said, "I love you, Jennie," and Jennie was like, "I love you, too." Naturally, this ship was born of that moment, though it took a little while to set sail.
> 
> Honestly, I'm not that big a fan of BLACKPINK. I liked their debut songs, but since then they haven't really grabbed me. I think the problem is that I want their songs to be faster. For instance, I watched the music videos for "Ddu du ddu du" and "Kill This Love" on YouTube at 1.25x speed, and that pretty much fixed them for me.
> 
> Jisoo started out as my bias in the group, but over time, Jennie has gradually grown on me more and more. She's like, a sleeper hit, you know what I mean? So this story is both a sympathy card and an immature love letter to Jennie Kim. (Not literally, of course. I don't ever want to meet my idols in real life, that would destroy the illusion.)


End file.
